The Fallen
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Genos finds a girl with no memories. She only remembers her name. How will she remember where she originally came from? (Planned story revamp!)
1. Aria

**Me: My first fanfic for OPM. I never knew that there are only 3 fanfics for this. So, I decided to post my own. R&R and enjoy! **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own OPM characters but I don't. T^T. The only character I own is my OC.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Genos came out of a convenience store carrying 2 bags full of groceries. He began walking back to Saitama's apartment until he noticed a huge crowd standing around a bench. He decided to check it out.

The cyborg heard something about "a mysterious naked girl" as he moved through the crowd and towards the bench. Sure enough, he had found a naked girl sleeping there. Genos looked for the possession that the girl might have but there were none to be found.

_This is unsual. It would be a Class C – S criminal or mysterious beings that would attack. But... _The cyborg scratched his head. _For a girl to be sleeping here, that is the strangest indeed..._

He picked and carried her in princess style and walked through the crowd again. The crowd made a pathway for him as Genos carried her back to his sensei's apartment.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Genooooss..."

The cyborg looked up from his notebook. "What is it sensei?"

The baldy pointed at the girl sleeping on his futon. "What is this?"

"It's a girl, Sensei."

Saitama sighed in frustration as he sat across from Genos. "I thought I told you to pick up groceries, not a random girl."

"But she was sleeping there."

"I don't care."

"She's also naked."

The baldy threw his hands up into the air. "I don't care if she's naked, just bring her back."

Then, there were rustling noise to be heard and the girl woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Where... am I?"

Saitama sighed as he got up and sat next to her. "You're at my place. Do you remember how you were sleeping on the bench?"

She shooked her head. The baldy looked at her full appearance. She appears to be 13 or 14. Her black hair is short but in a boyish hair style. She is also wearing his button down shirt that is a little too big for her.

Genos sat next to his sensei. "What's your name?"

"Aria."

In the midst of their conversation, the speakers roared to life "**A MYSTERIOUS BEING HAS APPEARED. THE DANGER LEVEL IS DEMON. I REPEAT, THE DANGER LEVEL IS DEMON. ALL CITIZENS EVACUATE TO THE HERO SHELTER."**

The speakers stopped and a series of screaming could be heard outside. Saitama did not say anything as he stood up and walked to the closet.

"Genos, you go out first. I'll be with you after a minute."

"Yes, sensei." The cyborg walked towards the door and Aria followed him. She hugged his arm. He tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go.

"Aria, let go."

I don't wanna." She only hugged it tighter.

Saitama called from somewhere inside the room. "Just take her with you."

"Alright..." He dragged her towards the door and out of the apartment.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Things are getting a little too interesting. See you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Powers Revealed

**Me: I'm here with chapter 2! I hope you guys will enjoy! R&R as well! Happy New Year to all!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OPM. My OC is the only character that I own.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Genos and Aria made their way through the crowd of panicking citizens. Several moments later, they found the mysterious beings destroying the buildings. He led her to a partially destroyed car.

"Stay there while I deal with this." He leaps away as she watched him go near it.

Aria sat still, shivering, panicking about what to do. _What if he dies out there? What am I going to do? Onii-chan, I'm scared._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The cyborg calmly walked in front walked in front of the mysterious being, who noticed him and stopped destroying.

"I'M THE MAN EATING OCTOPOPS. I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" It lashed out a tentacle, which Genos leaped out of the way. He aimed his arm at the monster.

_Incinerator!_

The fiery attack hit ten of its tentacles but it did not fall. One grabbed his waist while another tentacle grabbed his arm. It then began to pull. The cyborg tried to shoot it down but it did not acknowledge the blast hitting its face. His arm nearly tore off until a barrage of feathers slammed down onto the tentacles holding him.

It shrieked in pain and it let go. Genos landed on the floor in a heap. His arm remained still but he could still fight. The barrage of feathers continued to slam down on the monster and the cyborg suddenly remembered something.

_Where's Aria? Did she...? _That is when he heard someone shout above him. He also heard wings beating. _Wings? _The cyborg looked up and surely enough, Aria remained airborne. There are 2 pairs of wings keeping her afloat and it shone in brilliant black. She continues to pin the monster with the barrage of feather that she continually sends. _Beautiful..._

"Onii-chan!" Genos snapped out of his amazement. He continued to look at her. "Finish it!"

He nodded and got up. The cyborg aimed his good arm at the mysterious being. "Good bye."

_Incinerator!_

Octopops fell back, dead. Its body remained burning on the ground. Genos let his arm drop by his side as the raven landed neatly next to him. Her wings were nowhere to be seen but there are holes on the shirt that she is still wearing.

"Aria." She gave him a confused look. "What are you?"

She did not answer but, instead, she placed her hands on his broken arm. A bright light glowed from it and the sensation of his arm returned to him.

The cyborg clenched and unclenched his fist. Feeling satisfied, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Become a pro hero."

Aria became surprised. "What... what do you mean, Onii-chan?"

"It's Genos. Just do it."

She was to speechless to say anything else but she managed to say. "If you insist..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	3. Author's Note

Aria: Since Nagisaa is being a lazy asshole, I'm going to update the chapters from now on.

Me: *smacks her* Watch the language! Well, I will post chapter 3 tomorrow and it will be extra long than the last two chapters!

Summary(?) of chapter 3!

Aria receives her results from the Hero Association and it is...! A mysterious figure watches her from afar and what does he have to with her and what place does he have in her memories?

Edit: I'm not done writing the chapter yet, so I will update it after 2 or 3 days...


	4. S Class?

**Aria: Screw Nagisaa. She stopped writing this and started to write other fanfics than this one. So, I'm taking over. *Glares at Nagissa* Do a dogeza for me!**

**Me: *Sweats* Oi... I'm still here, you know? *Kneels in front of her* I'm truly sorry.**

**Aria: Do that a thousand times! *Spits at her* Here is chapter 3, everyone.**

**Me: *Grits her teeth* Please R&R and enjoy...**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OPM. I only own my OCs.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_One week later..._

"Sensei. Aria's results came back today."

"What are the results?"

"She got perfect score and is placed in S-class."

Saitama slammed the ads that he was reading hard onto the table. "What...? How?! How did she get higher than me?!"

Genos shrugged as he began to make lunch. "She must have had experience from training before."

The baldy slumped onto the table with a sigh. _Why did I get a lower rank than her? I obviously trained more than her..._

The door to their room opened and Aria came running in with a smile on her face. Her new clothes consisted of a black hoodie with jeans. There were also some bobby pins that kept her bangs away from her eyes. She went towards the cyborg as Saitama continued to mope around.

"Genos! Did my results come yet?"

"Yeah." He handed her the envelope. "You did great."

"Define 'great'."

"Well, you didn't get a lower rank than Sensei."

The raven opened the already opened envelope and inspected the contents carefully. A smile was beginning to form. "I got into S rank!"

"See, I told you that you would do great." Genos said as he put the pan onto the stove. "What's the level?"

"18."

Throughout the conversation, the baldy rolled off from the table and onto the floor without the others noticing. He wanted to say _something _but no words came out. He couldn't form any words in his mind as well. _Why do I even feel sad?_

Saitama could feel someone staring at him. He turned his whole body around and saw Aria staring back at him. Her hand was already glowing bright. "Do you have a stomachache, baldy?"

A vein was already seen popping as he spluttered. "Who... who are you calling a baldy?!"

"You 'cause you don't have any hair." She deadpanned.

Through his cooking, the cyborg looked at his sensei with concern eyes. No one calls him a baldy, not even him. But for someone like her, Genos wasn't sure if Saitama would take it seriously. _He wouldn't try to hit her, right? I'm scared for her well-being..._

A hand could be seen raised and Genos closed his eyes. He was expecting to see his sensei one punching her but when he opened his eyes, he saw him ruffling her hair.

"B-B-Baldy! Stop it! You're ruining my hair!" The raven tried to move his hand away but to no avail. His grip was like iron.

"Hey, Aria-chan," The baldy said with a growl as he brought his face close to hers. "Call me'baldy'again, you are going to be killed."

Despite her situation, she let out a small giggle. "I would like to see you try... baldy."

The cyborg sighed as he went back to cooking. Minutes later, he heard his sensei let out a roar. "That's it! It's time to die!" He brought his hands onto Aria's sides and began to tickle her.

The raven shrieked in laughter. "S-S-S-Stop i-i-it!"

"You can't stop me now!" Saitama laughs madly as he continued to tickle her. They went on nonstop as Genos continued to cook. He let out a small sigh.

There was only one thought in his mind. _They're so childish..._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Outside of Saitama's apartment..._

A hooded figure can be seen as he started up at a window. He could tell that she is in there. He could sense that she is not at her original form but a much weaker one.

_Why hasn't she killed those humans yet?! _He kicked the pavement, ignoring the pain that was lancing up onto his leg. _Is it because of what we did to her? _A small breeze brushed by him but his hood did not fall. He clenched his hands tightly and gritted his teeth.

Something approached behind him and it swung whatever it is holding upon his head. But he gave it no chance to hit him. He quickly caught it and noticed its texture. _Cold..._

The figure behind gave a panicked yelp and another flashed by the first one. He thrusted something into the hooded man's back. The man coughed up some blood but he did not fall. "That hurts..."

The second man scrambled back in panic and he bumped into his companion. Both were shaking in fear as the man turned face to them. They could see that him glare with fierce, golden eyes. He spit out some blood, but it was not red. It was pure gold.

"Did you think that would kill me, you bastards?" He growled as he threw the knife in front of them. The blade was covered in gold blood as well. The hooded man cracked his knuckles as one of them began to beg.

"P-please! W-w-we didn't mean to...!" He didn't finish his sentence, only to receive a broken nose.

"Haah?! What was that?! Speak more clearly, asshole!" The hooded man began to beat up the one who spoke. His companion tried to sneak away, but something held him in place. The hooded man stopped for a moment, glaring at him ferociously. "You're going to get the same treatment once I'm done with him!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Aria's POV_

I felt something very wrong as we all finished lunch. Genos was clearing the table while Baldy was reading the ads. I don't know what it is but I think someone is talking about me.

I didn't know that I spaced out as Genos called out my name more than once. I looked at him and he noticed my condition.

He sets the plates besides him as he tries to ask me what is wrong. I couldn't respond to his questions. I could only push him and run towards the door.

I could hear him calling my name but I didn't stop to respond. Something is calling me. I don't know what it is. I need to check, see with my own eyes.

Running down the stairs seemed to take forever but I managed to reach the front door. I threw the doors open and the sight before my eyes was _unbelievable._

A man wearing a very long cloak could be seen standing between two people. They both were beaten up and blood was splattered everywhere. I took a quick breath upon seeing this but this did not stop from glaring at the man.

He turned around quickly and I saw a small scar on a cheek. His golden eyes looked at me but he did not regard me as a threat. His hood fell off and his hair was long and black like mine. _Who is this man?_

I could not stop myself from blurting out, "Who are you?! What did you do to these people?!"

He began to tsk as he walked away from them and towards mr. "To be in a pitiful state like this... such a shame."I blinked at this and he quickly appeared in front of me. "Such a shameful little sister you are."

I took a step back. "S-sister? I don't even know you!"

He gave me a loving smile. "You will when it's time." After that, he disappeared.

I was speechless. My body wouldn't move. I tried to move towards the two injured people but my head started to pound painfully. I tried my best to endure the pain but I collapsed onto the ground.

Genos was by my side and he tried to shake me awake but it was no use. My vision was already fading and I fell into blackness.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: THAT'S THAT FOR CHAPTER 3! *Looks at Aria* Am I forgiven yet?**

**Aria: For the time being...**

**Me: What do you mean?! *Cheers***

**Aria: WHO IS THAT MAN?!**

**Me: I can't tell you. You will find out.**

**Aria: Nooooooo... *Cries***


	5. Memories returned?

**Me: This is Chapter 4 and I am done for the day. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OPM. I only own my OCs.**

***I don't know how Saitama's character would be. He will be (and possibly remain) OOC.***

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Doctor, how is she?"

"She will be fine in an hour or so." He began to gather his belongings and stood up. "There were no external injuries before she collapsed?"

"No. I don't think she had any besides the other two."

"Good." The doctor walked away from the bedside of Aria and towards the door. "If she collapses again, call me anytime."

Genos smiled and said, "Sure" as he left. He looked back at the raven haired girl with worried eyes. _What happened out there?_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_The cyborg pushed the doors opened as he saw Aria collapsing onto the ground. Adrenaline quickly coursed through his body as he caught her before she hit it._

"_Aria...!" He noticed something from within her eyes breaking as it closed. He tried to shake her awake. "Aria...!"_

"_Genos! Where is...?" Genos heard Saitama's voice stop as his sensei noticed the two beaten bodies. "What just happened here?"_

_The cyborg carefully placed the girl onto his arms and stood up without waking her up. "I don't know... I don't know..."_

_He sighed. "Can you call the police along with a private doctor?"_

_Genos nodded. "Sensei..." He inspected the blood scene once more. "This doesn't even look a human would do such a thing."_

"_If it were a monster, we would be getting reports about it through the speakers." The baldy began to walk back into the apartment before calling out. "Off you go!"_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_For something like this to happen... _The cyborg sighed as he stood up and went towards the sink. He was about to turn on the faucet until he heard a small noise coming from her.

"Aria...!" He quickly rushed towards her side and saw that she was sweating tremendously. _Is she sick?_

The cyborg grabbed bucket of cold water, along with a towel, from the sink and carefully brings it towards her side. He placed it on the ground next to him and dips the towel into the water. He rinses it and places it on her forehead. Genos let out a deep breath of relief and sat there, waiting.

_Please be alright._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_At a certain place at A-City..._

The hooded man walked through the crowd of people that surrounded the entrance of a building, Shin Sekai. A huge banner was hanging above the doors and it stated, "GRAND OPENING!" He sighed and smiled, knowing that it was a front to what they are actually doing.

The man pushed his way through the crowd and found himself near the back entrance of the building. He willed the cloak disappeared, leaving him with a black leather jacket along with black jeans and knee high boots. His hair was left in a braid and it was decorated with one blue ribbon. He walked towards the door and opened it, seeing people talking and eating amongst themselves. They all gave him a funny look but they continued with whatever they are doing.

"Boss must love doing this..." The man giggled and made his way through the crowd once more. The women were all looking at him with big, round eyes as they took in his feature; tall, handsome, and sexy. He could hear squeal under their breaths in excitement as they wished for him to look at their general direction. _What a pain in the ass..._

"Uzumi-kun." He abruptly stopped as someone called out his name. "Are you looking for the boss?" The man turned to the direction of the voice and found a man with light brown hair, eating a sandwich. "He's in a meeting unfortunately."

"Laoki, you bastard." He tsked, causing the other to look at him in surprise. "What the hell are you doing? Co-mingling with these humans."

Laoki let out a small laugh. "What in the world do you mean? Hanging out with them is a lot of fun." He smiled at the woman sitting across from him. "Isn't that right, Maki?"

"Yeah, yeah." She blew her red bangs away from her eyes. "So much fun." She ignored the devastated look from the brownhead and gave Uzumi a quiet look. "Did you meet her?"

The raven glared at her, causing a sweat drop to appear. The redhead sighed as she went back to reading her magazine. "I was just asking no need to be hostile."

"Then, don't bring that topic up and around me!" He growled, causing the people around him to flinch in fear. "She would be better off dead!"

Laoki started to panic. "Uzumi-kun, Uzumi-kun. You should watch yourself." He tried his best to calm the raven down but to no avail. "Geez! Don't let it flare out like that! You want something bad to happen?!"

The growing, black aura around Uzumi was disappearing but the raven stomped out of the restaurant angrily. The patrons began to murmur once more and all the brownhead could do was let out a long sigh.

_You should watch yourself. It won't end well once your temper explodes._

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Aria's POV_

"_Onii-chan, Onii-chan! Look at this!" I held up a blue ribbon to my brother, who was reading a book. "I think it's pretty!"_

_He shooked his head as he closed the book. "Baru, did you take that from Mother's room again?"_

_A small blush was blossoming and I could just pout. "I didn't take it! Papa gave it to me!"_

_My brother started to chuckle as he extended out his hand towards me. "Do you want me to tie your hair with it?"_

_A smile was already appearing on my face as I nodded my head happily. "Sure!"_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

By the time I woke up, my head was pounding way too painfully that I could only move it around for a bit. My vision was very blurry that I couldn't make out the person sitting right next to me.

"Here." Baldy held out something for me, which I later found out that it was medicine. "Genos left these for you."

"What... happened to the... other two...?"

"..." He scratched his head. "They are in a hospital and will be in police custody as we speak." The baldy helped me sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Feels like... my head is going to explode." I doubled over from the pain, but it went away after a few moments. "Ahhh, nevermind..."

Baldy picks up a pill bottle and puts the two pills back into it. "He also went out to get some groceries. He will be back in an hour or so."

_Is that so? _I stretched my arms out as he went back to sitting near the table. "I wanna go out."

The baldy shook his head in disapproval. "No way! You just woke up and now you want to go out?! I cannot allow that!"

I started to pout. "But...!"

"No buts! You're staying put!"

"Fine~." I laid myself on the futon again and stared upon the ceiling. _Is that man... really my brother?_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Night, A-City..._

Uzumi was looking at the stars on the patio until he heard someone entering his room. He turned around and saw a woman with light, green hair approaching him. "Mithra. What do you want?"

"Uzumi-san~. Don't be cold~." Her hands were already on his chest as she whispered lovingly into his ear. "Keep me company for tonight~."

"..." The raven went back to staring at the stars and his fist started to clench and unclench. _What she achieved... will be mine!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Chapter 4 is now done and a list about their names will come in the later chapters! Please look forward to that!**


	6. One Punch!

**Me: I am so sorry for the late update. I now have too much things to do in the summer and I could only update at the weekends. QAQ Take this chapter as compensation!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OPM. My OC is the only one that I own.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_The next day..._

Aria, along with Saitama, was walking towards a supermarket since Genos had asked them to get a few things from it. The black haired girl agreed to help but the baldy had other things in mind.

_I must get those blenders before the day ends! _They both walked in and Saitama left Aria as soon as he noticed a huge sign that said "SALE!" Aria sighed at this.

"What's with him and discounted items?" She grumbled as she made her way towards the Dairy section. She then looked down at the list and let out a sigh. "It's a good thing that there's not a lot to get..."

The raven took out a carton of milk and then made her way towards the produce section. Unnoticed by her, a man wearing a brown trench coat and hat was watching her every move.

_Soon... Soon...!_

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_20 minutes later..._

The duo walked out of the market and Aria could be seen holding 2 bags of groceries in each hand while Saitama was holding 2 boxes of new blenders. The man that was following the raven quickly hid behind anything that he saw; trees, poles, etc. But, His last hiding place was behind the side of a building as his target stopped moving.

"Aria? What is it?" The human besides her asked as he stopped to look at her.

"Someone is... behind us... I sense... muderous..." Aria picked up a stone and threw it at high speed, destroying a small part of the building along with slicing his cheek. She yelled, "Come out! I know you're hiding!"

He did as he was told but he could stop giggling. The girl tensed at this aand hastily went into attack stance. The human, however, just stood there. "Baruchiel-sama!" His form started to change. "You're mine!"

His clothes ripped away, showing the blackness spreading throughout his skin. Dark, orange markings began to disperse as well. Two horns were seen to elongate from his forehead and his eyes were burning bright orange. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He then charged. "BARUCHIEL-SAMA!"

Aria jumped out of the way as a fist nearly hit her. The demon used a series of kicks, which she had dodged every single one.

_Is she dodging on pure instinct or...? _He lit one hand with orange fire and punched it onto her stomach. His target let out a shriek. _Maybe not._

"Oiii, Aria! You need a-?!" Before Saitama could do anything, the demon let out a fiery breath, bathing the human with it.

"DO NOT INTERFERE, HUMAN." He faced the girl again, who look as if she was going to faint, but only to feel someone tapping his shoulder. The demon turned and saw the human standing there, somewhat unharmed and naked.

"Don't..." He raised a fist and brought it forth to the stunned demon. "Try to..." His fist slammed onto the demon's stomach, leaving a huge hole in his chest. He collapse and Saitama finished his sentence with a huff. "Ignore me."

Aria was amazed to see the baldy still standing. _That's impossible! That was no ordinary monster and he... he... _Her knees gave way but Saitama managed to catch her just in time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." She started to move around uncomfortably. "Wear... some... clothes..."

He placed her next to him. "Where's your cell?"

"In my... front pocket..."

Saitama found what he was looking for. As he was about to call Genos, he heard a very, weak laugh.

Despite having a hole in his chest, the demon shakily stood up. "I'm... impressed..." The baldy noticed that some parts of him were already dissolving. "For... a human... to have... that strength..." The ground began to rumble and miniature versions of the demon were already popping from the it. "Until... next time..." The demon disappeared completely, causing them to charge at him head first.

Saitama cracked his knuckles and readied a fighting stance, having both feet wide apart with a fist in the air. He punched the head of the first one, crushing its head and body completely. Upon seeing this, the other two began to hesitate.

"What's wrong?" The baldy motioned his hand at them, taunting the miniature demons to charge. "You're not going to kill me?"

One was foolish enough to attack, only to have a huge hole that broke its body apart. The last one fled and he made no motions to follow it.

Saitama looked at Aria, whose eyes were already closed. _Are her memories...? _The baldy immediately called the cyborg.

After a few rings, Genos finally picked up. "Aria? Did you get what I asked for?"

"It's me."

"Sensei?!" He noted the slight panic in his student's voice. "Where's Aria?!"

The baldy let out a deep sigh and began to explain the recent events.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Shin Sekai, A-City..._

A woman with light, blue hair entered a office and she knew that the man, who they all worked for, demands for anything. But now, he was... silent.

" ," she asked as she bowed. "Is there anything that you... need...?"

"Sianna, report."

_Report...? _She then remembered why she went there at the first place. "Ah." The blue haired woman stood up and adjusted her glasses. "The one we sent this morning was intercepted."

"By who?"

Sianna paused. _I have to say it... _"A human..."

The man in front of her did not say anything but later spoke in a menacing tone. "Send more after her!"

"But...!"

Mr. Gray slammed his fist onto the desk hard, causing her to shiver in fear. "GO!"

"Y-y-yes!" The blue haired woman scurried out of the room, causing him to massage his temples in mere anxiety.

_This is going to be one hell of a day..._

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Screams erupted from the main entrance, causing the people from within to murmur in confusion. I didn't understand why.**_

_**Papa looked at Mama with a desperate look. "Take her to safety! Go!"**_

_**"But... What about you, dear?"**_

_**He drew out his sword; a shiny, pure white blade. "GO!"**_

_**Mama grabbed my am and we ran to a back door. I heard Papa screamed a fearsome war cry as the demons burst into the hall. I looked at my mother and saw that she was... crying.**_

_**"Mama... What's wrong...?"**_

_**"Oh... Baruchiel, my dear... Your father's not coming back..."**_

_**"Why?!" I gripped her hand tightly. "Today's my ceremony of becoming a archangel! Why isn't he...?!"**_

_**"Baru..." We stopped near a door and she crouched down and hugged me tightly. "We all love you. Papa, your brother, your friends, and I. So please... Stay safe." Mama pushed me into the room and her last words were, "I'm so sorry."**_

_**I could feel tears falling as my mother shouted an incantation, one that would keep me safe from the intruders. As soon as she was done, I heard her collapse onto the floor and a pool of blood was already seeping through the gap of the closed door.**_

_**"Mama... Papa... Onii-chan... Minna..." I have felt so useless in my life. Never. Here, I was away from all the danger while everyone else were being killed.**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**"I couldn't help them. It was my fault. All my fault. Everyone died because of me and I will never see them again.**

**I should have helped.**

**I shouldn't have hid.**

**I... I...**

**I wish I was the one dead."**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That is the end of chapter 5! The list of names will come later in the story or they will be on my profile for you all to see. I'm not very good on writing fights but they will improve. I swear! Please review/favorite/follow! This is Nagi signing out!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**Nagi: Hey guys! I hope I'm not asking much but can you all ****_please _****give longer reviews? The short ones that you all are giving me are not helping me one bit. I need some feedback that can help with teh future chapters and le fights. I beg of you!**

**Aria: Longer reviews won't possibly hurt, right? *Hand begins to glow with a darkish aura***

**Nagi: Oiiii! Don't kill them off! (Don't dick around with me and write a damn sentence. GIVE. ME. FRICKING 10 WORDS OR LONGER. OR NO NEW CHAPPIE.) :(**


	8. Notice

Nagi: This story is getting a revamp sooner or later (release date undetermined) but thank you all for leaving follows and favorites on this story! :')


End file.
